Cold Distance
by Thee Gurl U luv 2Hate
Summary: HBPSPOILERS! Ginny is determined to presume her roll as the perfect EX girlfriend and keep Harry close to the the Weasley's while Harry wants to distant himselft from those he loves. Lies,Betrayal,Confusement...R&R and you'll see:P
1. Waiting

**A/N: Hey my wonderful readers! **

**Summary: Takes place after HBP, well there isn't much of a summary :p**

**_Cold Distance_**

_Chapter 1: Waiting_

Ginny sat at the edge of her bed, waiting anxiously for the mail to arrive. Her left feet somewhat stomping impatiently. Every few seconds she stood up and walk toward the window hoping to see the familiar speck in the sky, being Hedwig.

Eventhough it had been over a week since the funeral, the memory still lingered in Ginny's mind.

Not only was that bugging her but so was the fact that Harry Potter hadn't answered anyones letter.

But who can blame him, If he wants to be alone or not bothered right know, well its the least they could do for him, he deserves it, right?.

Ginny couldn't take the nerves no more, what if something happen to him. What if the Death Eaters attack the Dursleys house, she shook her head then, because she knew she was being paranoid but she couldn't help it. It was killing her inside not to hear from him.

With a last glance toward the window, she walked out of her room. Hoping for there to be someone or something to get her mind out of Harry. She headed to the living rooom and found her mother there knitting quietly while humming to a song she was hearing.

"Hey mum what time is dad comin home?", Ginny said. She really didn't know what to say but the silence was suffocating her.

"Um, any time know, dear. I think, well hope".

"Ok"

Ginny then headed outside, looking for Ron. She soon spotted the red head boy, he was sitting in the tree's shade throwing rocks to nowhere in particular. He then turned to look at her when he heard her approaching.

"Hey Ron, have you by any chance---"

"No Ginny I haven't", He interrupeted before she finished the sentence.

"What about Hermione have you heard anything about her"

Just as she finished speaking she noticed there was a piece of parchment next to him apparently a letter.

"Is that from her", she said in a somewhat teasing voice.

Ron looked at her with a crooked smile even do he was trying to hide it.

"It doesn't concerns you!"

"Could it be little Ronnikens is finally getting the girlfriend he always wanted!", Ginny said teasingly.

"Your crazy!", Ron said but he couldn't hide the delight in his voice.

"Oh My God, wait till I tell the twins!" Ginny said.

"Noo NO, why will you do that--- nah don-don't tell them," Ron said.

"Why?" Ginny said amused.

"You well know why"

"Can't handle the teasing"

"No its not that its just that--

"That your SCARED, yes you are your scared there going to tease you!"

"Me scared of them no NO of course not," Ron protested.

"Its just that well, how to explain this, well look here. Hermione and I are just talking right know, well sort of,".

"Just talking you mean to tell me all this 6 years that you guyz "being Friends" you never talked", said Ginny mockingly.

"Well of course we talk, come on you know what I mean"

"Sure whatever," Ginny said and left with a huge smirk in her face

* * *

_Dear Harry,_

_Hey, hows your summer going, mine not so great... Hardly any chores to do when theres only two "kids" living in the burrow._

_I'm sure Ron and Hermione have send you letters so I don't have to tell you how there doing as for the twins and everyone else there doing fine. The shop is doing alright and mum and dad have been busy because of the Order, but mostly dad since his job keeps him even more occupied than usual,other than that everythings ok._

_All of us can't wait to see you._

_Anywayz change of subject, as i'm sure u know the wedding will be in two weeks, you are coming right? Everybody is so excited, I am of course, I can't wait. I admit at first i hated the idea of Bill and Fleur, but what she said about loving Bill eventhough what happen to him, well it got to me:P._

_So yeah, Harry I hope you do come to the wedding,I can't say more because you know the whole owl thing getting intercepted well talk to you laterz,_

_Love,_

_Ginny_

Harry sat outside in the night, re-reading the letter that was sent to him by Ginny, he knew it by heart. Never really getting tired of reading it. 

"Harry!"

"Yeah, thats my name", he answered to his Uncle.

"What are you doing outside, with that thing!", he said pointing to his wand.

"Sorry, uncle I just thought it a good idea in case something cpmes and tries to attack me!", Harry said in a sarcastic voice.

Harry got up lazily, With his uncle not taking his eyes out of him like expecting Harry to do something any moment know.

"Well, I'll see you for dinner", Harry said mockingly not knowing why. He streched his hands and yawned. Then headed to his room.

Once inside he went to his trunk and notice he didn't have a piece of parchment. Harry bit his lower lip thinking of where he can get something to write on.

He then ran to Dudley's room, he noticed that nobody was there so he took a piece paper and pencil out, then began to write.

So what do you think? R&R


	2. Surprises

A/N: Ok heres the second chapter! Its a bit long well at least i think it is :P

* * *

_**Last Chapter**_

_Once inside he went to his trunk and notice he didn't have a piece of parchment. Harry bit his lower lip thinking of where he can get something to write on._

_He then ran to Dudley's room, he noticed that nobody was there so he took a piece of paper and pencil out, then began to write._

* * *

Chapter 2: Surprises

_Dear Ginny,_

_My summer, sort of busy Lupin has being in and out checking on me. Glad everything is ok over there. Well See you in two weeks tell Ron I said Hi. And sorry I couldn't write him a letter._

_your friend,_

_harry_

'I can't believe him', Ginny wrinkled her nose at the thought. How ignorant can he be after waiting for a reply this long he should at least send a letter with more than three sentences.

Ughh, I hate when he acts like that, she though. Why those he have to distance himself from the people that love him, She looked at the letter one more time and notice something about it. At the end of the letter you could sort of notice that he erased something that he wrote before friend.

"Is that a letter from Harry", somebody in back of Ginny asked. She jumped up slighty. Then turned around to face the new comer.

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you", said Tonks grinning.

"Its ok, and yeah its from him", She said lifting up her hand to show the letter.

"So what did he say", she asked eagerly while seating down next to her.

"Nothing much", Ginny sighed disappointedly.

There was a moment of silence for a couple of seconds before Tonks, jumped up like she just remembered something.

"What?", Ginny asked.

"I forgot to tell you, Fleur is looking for you, the brides maid dresses just arrive and they want you to go try them on"

"Oh really, well lets go down and see them", Ginny stood up and headed to the door, but looked back when she noticed that Tonks wasn't following.

"What's wrong?"

"Ginny I need to tell you something else but promise me you wont tell no one at least not yet"

"Um ok"

"Lupin and me are getting marry", Tonks said excitedly.

Ginny shriek in delight, "Oh my God! I can't believe it, When, and how did he ask you, details!"

Tonks laughed delighted with herself.

"Ok well, he asked me yesterday... and how well we were walking and he sort of just popped out with the question, but, Ginny don't tell no one yet, why because we want to wait so we can tell everyone in Bill's wedding so we can get everyone at the same time!"

"Don't worry I won't", Ginny said.

"Thanks, its a load of my mind to tell at least somebody!" Tonks said relived.

"Anyways lets head down to see those dresses",Tonks said enthusiasts.

They hurry down to the living room were they found Fleur exclaiming in delight each time she opened each time she opened a bag which held a dress.

"_Oh an loooked ad dis one, Molly, Ids the one for yu_", She said handing her a beautiful dress, color royal blue...

Molly to screaming in delight. Fleur than turned and noticed that Ginny was present.

"_Finally wat took yu so longed, heres is da one for yu isn't it beautifull_", Fleur handed her a silk, light green dress sort of lime color, it was long, spaghetti strap and the front was designed to look like there was cute tiny flowers that made the dress looked so sophisticated.

Ginny gasped when she saw it, seen it in paper is one thing but, actually holding it in her hands it was the most elegant thing she ever seen or owned.

"Can I try it on"

"Of course dear, go see if it fits you right", Miss Weasleysaid.

Ginny nodded her face in agreement, then carefully leveling the dress to the right position so it won't get wrinkled, headed to her room to try on the dress.

Once inside she undressed herself, and carefully put on the dress.

She stood in front of the mirror admiring the sight, the dress did make her look elegant, it was splendid. The thought of herself in the wedding day wearing the dress, and Harry there. He will see her and hopefully he'll love the dress as well.

With a last glance at the mirror she headed to the living room so everyone else could admire the look. She slowly descended from the stairs, to her it was the weirdest feeling, suddenly for no reason at all she started panicking what if it didn't look good on her. What if it made her look fat or horrid.

"Ohh Ginny you look beautiful", She heard Tonks shout out.

"You think so", Ginny said .

"Yes, my baby, she is all grown up", Said Miss Weasley with tears in her eyes.

"Oh mum", Ginny said.

"_Oh id does loook so cude, id just hope id loooks ads good on me sister_", Fleur said.

"I thought you wanted her to wear pink", Ginny said.

"_Oh Id did but it turns out she wanted to look "sophisticated" to da wedding and she happens to luv dis color_ ", Fleur said shrugging her shoulders, while mumbling a last part, that sounded something like her sister trying to impress a guy.

At the moment they heard a knocking at the door.

"Who is it?", called out Miss Weasley.

"Its me mum", answered Bill.

Fleur ran to the door ready to open it.

"No Fleur, remember the security question you have ask him!".

"_Oh sorry id forgot, hold on_". She thought for a second.

"_Ok Bill, when is da day of oud wedding_", Fleur said excitingly.

"Its in two weeks", Bill answered.

"_Ids him!_", Fleur said letting him in.

That wasn't much of a question thought Ginny anybody could have know that. Her thought were interrupted by Miss Weasley.

"Well I'm just saying you should think of a better question Fleur-----", Miss Weasley was then the one interrupted by Bill.

"Ginny is that you, I'm sorry to tell you this but, that better not be the dress your wearing to the wedding", Bill said to her.

"WHY!", asked Ginny angrily.

"Why because Fleur is suppose to the most beautiful lady there, not my sister",

"Oh Bill", Miss Weasley said.

"Really Ginny, the dress, it looks good", Bill said.

"I better tell the twins to keep an eye on you, don't want any guys, well you know", Bill said in a teasing voice.

"Shut up Bill", Ginny said laughing.

* * *

Harry lay on his bed tossing a baseball, each time time with more force so the ball could fall down faster. White dust was falling from the ceiling he couldn't see it because his room was so dark but, he could feel it falling on his face and hair. 

He was bored out of skull , he even finish reading a couple a books, something that will receive him an approval from Hermione.

He looked at the gleam of light that escaped the drapes into the room. He thought about standing up to close the drapes right, but felt to lazy, plus theres no harm in allowing a little light once in a while. But lately he had this urge to be in darkness, it brought a certain comfort in him.

He extended his hand so he could see the watch in his wrist, but it was to dark to see the time. So he squinted his eyes in an effort. He made out the time to be 9:48 a.m.

Lupin said he will be here at 10:00, but didn't say for what when he send him the letter. Harry really didn't question this it has been like this, Lupin pays his weekly visits and they talk about Harry's plans to moving in to Godric Hollow.

Not only that but, about the training he will receive and such.

"Harry!", yelled Dudley while knocking on the door.

"What'da you want", Harry asked in a bored voice.

"Mum said to get your ass done here to eat", He said angrily.

"I'm not hungry", replied Harry.

"Well Potter, you go tell her that because I'm not doing no errand for you", Dudley said annoyed.

Harry stood up, I guess I have no choice he thought to himself.

He open the door slowly almost degradingly, he had no desire of walking out of his room.

Once inside the kitchen hetold them allthat he wouldn't be eating breakfast with them on account that he wasn't hungry.

"Sure boy, don't eat, starve to death see if any of us care", Uncle Vernon said, while Petunia gave him a scowling look for not eating.

"Right well I'll be upstairs" Harry nodded his head toward his room.

Just then the doorbell rang, Harry looked at his watch automatically had it been 12 minutes already.

He went to the door to opened it and sure as he was, there was Lupin standing. Something he learn about Lupin this summer that he didn't know before, is that he tends to be always on time no matter what.

"So Harry are you ready to go", asked Lupin.

"For what", asked Harry surprise. It surprise him because the usual visits just envolve talking in Harry's room never going somewhere.

"Oh I forgot to tell you in the letter, we are going to buy you some clothes for the wedding, Molly asked me to do so", Lupin said amusingly.

"So were going 'shopping' ", said Harry in a disgusted tone, he never really mined going to buy robes,books, and school stuffforHogwarts but, clothes and with Lupin he really didn't fancy that.

"Oh come on, it will be fun we could gossip", Lupin said laughing in spite of himself.

Harry laughed too.

"Hold on let me go grab some money", Harry said still laughing. As he walked up the stairs he couldn't help but, notice how cheerful Lupin was acting, wonder whats up with him he thought.

"Ok ready" He said once he had gone and come back from retrieving the money.

"Ok lets go, aren't you going to tell the Dursley your leaving", asked Lupin.

"They probably won't even notice", Harry said closing the door behind them.

"You sure", asked Lupin.

"Yeah, come on, so how we getting there" Harry asked.

"Were apparating and since your not legally old enough to do so I'll be doing the apparating for the both of us", He got him and lead him to an alley so no one could see them then 'crack'.

The familiar sensation of apparation swept over Harry. He opened his eyes shocked because he didn't remember closing them, when he notice that it all had stop.

Diagon Alley was deserted, I wouldn't be surprise if a see a tumbleweed rolling in the streets Harry thought.

Lupin moved his hand toward the direction of a shop and motion to go in there. Harry nodded in agreement. Once inside Harry notice that there was only a 3 people inside aside from him and Lupin. Two who seem to be costumers and the other the owner.

They both walked over to the display of tux, Lupin scratched his head in concentration.

"Well I never been one to know what to wear, so I'll just let you pick yours, anything will be fine, I guess".

"What about you, aren't you going to buy something to wear"

"Oh me um--

"I'll pay" offered Harry, he really didn't mind at all he had quite a fortune now. Counting his parents and Sirius.

"That is very thoughtful of you Harry, but no thanks Tonks and I already have what we are going to wear. We went looking the other day. Well actually she was the one doing all the looking cause i'm pathetic at this kind of stuff, I mean she picked up my dress robes".

Harry nodded.

"So yeah, what about this one", Harry said pointing to a suit.

"I guess its fine:

"Yeah me too, I'll just go and try it on"

"Yeah sure".

Harry stepped inside a dressing room. The tux fitted him perfectly. I guess i'll take it he thought.

He went outside to see if Lupin approved of it which he did.

After paying for the tux, Lupin asked if they should go to the Leaky Cauldron to order something to eat on account that he was hungry.

Harry agreed since he too was now hungry.

Once inside the two went to settle on a table while waiting for there orders.

"So Harry, I'm sure you know there won't be no Hogwarts next year,I mention it to you right?"

"Um yeah" Harry said.

"Well I been meaning to tell you, I have an idea an I already told some of the Order members about it and they agree so here it goes. Why don't we put the same charm on your parents house that it use to have"

"What?" asked Harry not really comprehending what Lupin was telling him.

"That we could put the charm it use to have, you know have a safe keeper that will hold the information on the exact whereabout of the house."

"But doesn't Voldemort already know", Harry asked. Lupin jumped a bit at the mention of Voldemort's name.

"Well he knew the old whereabouts but if he do anew spell he wont know the new whereabouts and only those that you want to know will know", Lupin said.

Harry was silent for a minute thinking about it. It does seem like a good idea why hadn't he thought about it before.

"Well yeah, i like that but, who will be the safe keeper guy?", He asked.

"That is up to you, who do you trust to keep it safe, oh and Harry I offer myself to keep it if you want, you know that I would rather die than betray you", Harry smiled at the comment.

"But won't Voldemort go after you", Harry said.

"Yeah and so will he go after Ron and Hermione if he thinks they have it, since he knows that your really good friends with them and he will probably think they will be the keepers. That's why I'm telling you that I could be it since he probably wont suspect me as much".

Harry thought about that, well he does have a point .

"Um let me think about it fora while and I'll get back to you on that", Harry told him.

"Yea sure", Agreed Lupin pleased with himself that Harry was giving consideration to his plan.

Just then a waitress arrive with there meal.

"Lets dig in", Lupin said hungrily.

The two guys devoured there meal in less than 5 minutes and after a satisfy growled that escaped Lupin they paid their meal so they could head out.

Once again they were back to the alley that is near, the Dursley house.

"So Harry," Lupin began while walking him back to the Dursley.

"I'll be back to check on you next week, and then the week after that i'll come to pick you up for the wedding, I have a question though, Do you want to go to the Burrow a day before the wedding or arrive the day of", asked Lupin

Harry stood silent for a moment thinking, should I go early or what.

"Um Lupin i'll go the day of the wedding, I'm going to have to come back anyways to get my stuff, so i could move to Godric hollow. Nah I just think it will be easier, plus i'll just get in peoples way if i go there a day before everybody is going to be busy and I don't fancy doing chores", Harry said the last part with a sort of asmile.

Lupin nodded to show he understood.

"Oh well i'll see you next week, bye Harry", and with that Lupin apparated to where ever he was going.

Harry stood there looking at the empty space that Lupin once stood. If only he knew that the main reasons why he didn't want to go to the burrow early was because not only didn't he want to do chores but, well the Weasley's family are all going to be there and its going to be a time of family for them getting everything ready and as much as they include him. He isn't part of their family.

He knew that he was probably being ignorant or something like that, but lately he couldn't help but feel that. That he had to distance himself from the people he cares for there own good, just like he did with Ginny.

And for them he will do anything to keep them safe.

Okay so what did you think :) Now follow this instructions; please push the button/bar to your left and leave a review :P!


	3. Wedding Day

**A/N: Heres the next chapter enjoy**

**C****hapter 3: The Wedding Day**

"RON, you have the tie on twisted, here let medo it", Hermione said while reaching out to fix the tie.

Ginny laughed at his brother he really was pathetic at this stuff.

"Shouldn't you two be getting ready!", Ron said while getting red in the face because Hermione was so close to him.

"We will right after Hermione fixis you up"

"Go away Ginny!",

"Sorry no can't do, the twins told me specifically not to leave you alone with Hermione, sorry", Ginny said calmly.

"What!", yelled Ron.

"Ron don't yell, you just spitted on my face", Hermione said wipping her face.

"Oh sorry Mione",

"Its ok, look, doesn't it look better like this", Hermione said to him while pointing at the mirror so he could see his reflection.

"Yeah", Ron nodded in agreement, "Thanks".

"Now Ginny come on lets go get ready", Hermione said while grabbing Ginny by the hand to guide her out of the room.

"You really shouldn't do that", Hermione said once they were both safe out side.

"Hermione seriously when are you two going to stop playing this little game your playing and get together." said Ginny

"Were not playing no little game, Its-its just complicated i can't explain it", Hermione said exasperated.

"No its just that you two are hopeless", Ginny said.

They both went inside and got out there dresses, Hermione's dress was light pink, it was long and strapless.

"Oh my god, Ron is going to drool once he sees you", Ginny said once Hermione had put on her dress.

"Shut up", Hermione said blushing.

After a couple ofminutes of doing there hair and make up they both were done. Both Hermione and Ginny had decided to curl there hair, it was done fast thanks to Hermione who could use majic.

Ginny stood in the mirror looking at herself nervously. She laughed nervously because then again she was having doubts by the way she looked. What if I look like a dork! she thought.

"How do I look!", Ginny asked nervously.

"Gorgeous, what about me!"

"Also", Ginny said laughing.

"Now come on, lets go down to see if we can go help some how".

Once they step in the living room, they found the twins there.

"There you are Ginny, mums being looking for you", George said.

"And my we add, you both look splendid", said Fred.

"You guys don't look half bad either", Hermione said.

"Well thank you madam", both Fred and George said.

"Where's mum?", asked Ginny,

"Um up in her room with Fleur, Fleur's mom, the sister and Fleur's grandma and I think that's it", Fred answered.

"Boy wait to you see Fleur's mom, if you think Fleur is good looking you should take a look at her and the grandma in spite of her age doesn't look bad", George said.

"Hermione you better keep Ron away from them or his going to flip, you know how much he enjoys Veelas", Fred said laughing.

"Not Funny", Hermione said scowling at them.

"Well, you guys can stay and chat I'm going to see what mum needs", Ginny told them.

Once she was at the front of her mothers room, she knocked on the door.

"Who is it", Mrs Weasley called out.

"Its me mum, the twins said you were looking for me".

Mrs. Weasley then opened the door. Ginny looked inside and sure enough there was Fleur and her family in there. They all were rushing around her to assist her on anything she may need. Not only that but they were in tears. She then looked at her mum and noticed too that she had tears in her eyes.

"Glad you came I need your help do you remember where I left the shoes I was planning to wear", Mrs Weasley said.

"Um yeah i think i saw them in my room", Ginny said.

"What on earth are they doing over there", Mrs Weasley said. "Well never mind that, you think you can go get them for me, I can't leave".

"Sure mum," Ginny said.

She hurry to her room and saw the shoes near her bed. She grabbed them and headed back to her mums room.

"Here you go mum".

"Thanks dear", Mrs. Weasley said grabbing the shoes and putting them on..

"Well Ginny don't just stand there go check if your dad needs your help in anything right know, and has the food arrive and the chairs and tables and oh-my-god there's so many things to do and we only have 1 hour left till the guest arrive for the ceremony", Mrs. Weasley said while looking at the clock in the wall.

"Mum calm down, Yes the food arrive, and yes so did the chairs an everything else the people in charge of decorating the Burrow are practically done and may I add the garden looks beautiful, honestly mum your freaking out",

"So everyding ids redy", asked Fleur with tears of happiness in her eyes.

"Yes, it is" Ginny answered, also getting a bit teary. She couldn't help it they were getting to her.

"Wadd about Bill?" she asked.

"Last I heard from him he was up with Dad and Charlie and your father getting ready", Ginny answered.

"See Fleur everyding will be all right", said Fleur's mum to assure her, while her grandma nodded in agreement.

"Hav any of da guest arrive", asked Fleur's little sister, Gabriella.

"Um no its a bit early for that", Ginny answered.

"Who yu expecting to be hede dis early", asked Fleur.

Her sister then turned bright red.

"Ohh id know who ids, Harry Potter, right", Fleur said excitedly.

Ginny looked at them both at the mention of Harry Potter. She then eyed Fleur's sister almost dangerously, She better not be thinking of being with Harry, Ginny thought.

Then Mrs Weasley startled her by asking for Harry, "Ginny have you heard of Harry, it surprised me when Lupin said he wouldn't becoming a day early, I mean he belongs here with all of us".

Ginny too had wondered that but, didn't say so instead she answered. "No mum he hasn't gotten here". She said this causally all most afraid that her mum could hear the disappointment in her voice because he wasn't here yet.

"But he ids coming wright", Fleurs little sister said.

Ginny looked at her fiercely and answered with a cold voice," Yes he is coming".

Nobody else but Fleur's sister notice the tone of her voice. She looked at Ginny daringly which made Ginny want to laughed.

I can't believe myself she's like 12 or 13 years old I'm being ridicules, Ginny thought.

"Mum I'll be heading down now call if you need anything", Ginny told her mother.

"Yeah, sure dear", her mum said.

Ginny walked in to the once again busy living room .

"So what did your mum want", Hermione asked

"Just looking for her shoes", Ginny said.

"Bill you look so handsome!", Ginny yelled out to her brother when she saw him.

He really those, his scars aren't even noticeable, Ginny thought.

"You think so? you can't see the scars right, We tried this spell its called glamour or something like that, so it worked," Bill said laughing nervously.

"Yes you do look handsome, and yeah it pretty much worked".

"Wait till Fleur sees me, I'll have to explain its only temporary though", Bill said.

"Yeah she's going to be thrill!", Fred said to George.

"Be quiet you too", Mr. Weasley said to them.

"So where is Fleur", Bill asked.

"Up in mums room, no sorry you can't go in there", Ginny told him when he tried to go.

"Why not?"

"Its bad luck", answered Ron.

"Oh that's a bunch of bullsh---- I mean rubbish", Bill protested.

"Yeah but, Fleur will prefer it like that", Hermione answered wisely.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Hey shouldn't we be heading out. The guest will be arriving for the ceremony shortly", Mr Weasley said looking at his watch, while grabbing Charlie and Ron by the shoulder to lead then out.

"Hermione, Harry hasn't arrived has he?", whispered Ginny.

"Sorry Ginny he hasn't", replied Hermione.

Hope he gets here on time Ginny thought, while nodding.

The whole Weasley family headed to the yard, with the exception of Percy and Mrs Weasley. Percy because even though he was now talking to the family, still wasn't welcome by his brothers and thought best to arrive at the same time like the other guest.

They all stood in awe at the transformation of the burrow, it looked so elegant.

"Hey Author there you are come and meet the priest", Fleur's father said and took Mr. Weasley to meet the man who will be marrying both there children.

Everyone pretty much separated, Bill and Charlie went to greet the guest that just arrive. Fred and George took off, saying something about a surprise they had for the end of the ceremony. It then left only Hermione, Ginny, and Ron standing there.

"So what do we do know?", asked Ron.

"Wait I guess", answered Hermione.

After 15 minutes or so of waiting, a lot of the guest had arrive and it was announce that the ceremony was to be taken place shortly.

Ginny then looked around at once, looking to see if she could find Harry but he wasn't anywhere to be seen.

Everybody then started heading to the part of the yard/garden where the ceremony will be taking place, so they could be seated. Pretty soon the rows were all filled up with family members and guest.

Ginny's mum than called out to her to take her place get ready to walk up the aisle. Just then she realize how many people were present if they gave out 200 invitations, and those people were likely to bring there family or at least a friend ...

Ginny went to the her position in back of Fleur's sister than the music started, their cue to start walking up the aisle. Ginny closed her eyes in desperation took a deep breath, and began walking.

Good at least I made it all the way to the front without fainting, Ginny thought sarcastically. Then the music started that announced the bride was coming, everyone's eyes fixed on the approaching Fleur then, she looks stunning Ginny thought. She turned to look at he brothers expression and saw a warm smile upon his face.

She then looked out to the crowd and saw where her family was seated, the whole family was a sorted in the front seats. She then noticed three empty spaces next to Ron, apparently they were being saved. And Ginny new for who they were.

She turned to look out to the crowd with hope that she will see Harry and was once again disappointed.

**

* * *

**

**A/n: Okay so what you think please review, Okay Anywayz um next chapter will be a little of Harry's PoV. After that I'll try to do it mostly Ginny's and its going to get good, lol.**


	4. Seen her

**A/N: Ok so just wanted to say thanks to my reviewers you guys are the best... ok so fourth chapter, sorry for the wait but, I been busy and yeah, ohh ok here it goes.**

* * *

_Last Chapter:_

_She then noticed three empty spaces next to Ron, apparently they were being saved. And Ginny new for who they were._

_She turned to look out to the crowd with hope that she will see Harry and was once again disappointed._

* * *

Chapter 4: 

"I can't believe were late, exclaimed Tonks annoyed.

Tonks, Lupin, and Harry were walking with a quick pace toward the burrow where the wedding was taking place.

"Where only 15 minutes late", Harry said while looking at his watch.

"Its all your fault Lupin, if only you had gotten ready when I told you too?", Tonks said angrily to Lupin.

"What, its not my fault", Lupin said.

_Wow they act like a marry couple already,_ Harry thought, Smiling in spite of himself. They reached the burrow then.

"Come on the ceremony is out in the back", Tonks motion with her hand to follow. They walked around to the yard and sure enough they saw that to the left side of the yard it was reserved for the ceremony.

Harry looked at the burrow amazed it looked all transform, it even looked bigger too. In the center of the burrow there was space reserved where surely the dancing will be taking place. Tables were arrange around the yard all nicely decorated. With candles and fine dinning wear, Harry noticed.

To the right there was alsoroom reserved were the band for the wedding will be playing. There was floating candles in the sky, that weren't turned on yet but, Harry was almost positive that they will be whennight falls.

As Harry walked he noticed that there was even flowers peddles in the freshly cut grass.

"Where are we going to sit", asked Tonks nervously when they reached the spot.

"Over there in the front, there's room there next to Ron", Lupin whispered pointing forward.

Harry turned to look where he was pointing and he too saw, that there was room. He noticed his friends were seating there but, at that moment he really didn't care where they were he was more interested in looking for a certain redhead girl. He noticed her at once, she was standing next to who Harry recognize to be Fleur's little sister.

"Lets go threw here", Lupin said leading the way, Harry and Tonks follow behind them.

He noticed how the guest from the groom were all seated to one side and the ones from the bride in the other.

"Hey you guys, your late, anyways seat here", Ron whispered to them while moving the stuff they were using to save them those seats.

Harry sat down quickly next to Ron.

"Why are you guys late", Ron whispered.

"We had a little trouble, well Lupin did, he couldn't remember were he left his tux and---",Harry said

"Shhh", he was cut off by Hermione, who was trying to pay attention to the wedding.

Ron just shrugged his shoulder and mumbled something that sounded like "the wedding is so boring". But when he said so Hermione who was getting annoyed cause she couldn't listen pinched him.

"Ouch", Ron said, while messaging his arm.

Harry laughed quietly then.

He then turned to look toward the front, I guess I should be paying attention he thought.

He looked at Ginny, she does look amazing he thought to himself. And as he did so he couldn't help but feel disappointed because he had to break it off. But it will be all okay once I find all the Horcrux and defeat Voldemort... he thought. And even though he said it to himself for reassurance he felt devastated just thinking about it, how on earth am I going to find four horcrux and destroy them, he thought. After a while of Harry thinking about Voldemort and the Horcrux his thoughts were interrupted by announcement.

"You may kiss the bride", The Priest announce.

Well its pretty much over Harry thought, when Bill kissed Fleur. Harry looked around and saw that most of the girls were crying. Among them Hermione and Ginny, he eyed Ron and noticed that he looked pale and maybe a bit shock. Harry then elbow him.

"Something wrong mate?", he asked.

"Nah, nothing", Ron said awkwardly.

Harry started laughing. Soon everybody started standing up.

"Come on lets get a table", Hermione said brightly. Both Ron and Harry nodded.

"What about Ginny", Harry asked.

"Oh don't worry about her, she'll find us. She has to go for the family pictures.", Hermione said

"The pictures, oh sshhi-, I almost forgot", Ron said and he hurried of with the rest of his family.

Harry and Hermione watch him go while laughing they then walked to the nearest table they found. And sat down.

"So Harry um have you decided about Godric Hollow", asked Hermione

"Yeah, I'm moving there, I decided that much".

"When"

"In two days"

"TWO?", Hermione asked amazed.

"Yeah, what's wrong with that, I was thinking that tomorrow is my last day at the Dursley's"

"But tomorrow is your birthday!"

"And that is going to be the best Birthday present for me. So tomorrow Lupin is coming over where going to get a couple of my stuff and leave to Godric", Harry said calmly.

While Hermione looked at him.

They sat there quiet for a while, Harry took the time to look around see who was invited. Hermione was looking at him she seem to want to tell him something since she kept opening her mouth and closing it but, it also seem like she was waiting for someone or something to be able too. Harry noticed but, stood quiet not asking her anything.

After a couple of minutes, Harry saw Ron approaching to there table, he tried to see if Ginny was following him , but was disappointed.

"Hey, sorry for the wait, so what have you guys been doing", Ron asked.

"Nothing just talking about, Harry here, his moving to Godric in two says", Hermione said.

Ron turned to look at Harry, and Harry nodded to show that Hermione was saying the truth.

"Well don't you have anything to say about this" Hermione asked Ron who had been oddly quiet.

"I think he is still a little bit shocked that his phlegm is finally married", Ginny said from behind Harry.

Harry turned around right away when he heard her voice, she was standing almost directly behind him. Her presence so close to him again made his inside jitter.

"Shut up, Ginny", Ron answered. Ginny only smiled at his brothers annoyance.

"Hey Ginny come seat over here", Hermione said pointing to the seat between her and Harry.. Ginny nodded and Headed to the seat. Harry not taken his eyes from her.

_She looks even better up clothes,_ Harry thought.

"So what have you guys been talking about", Ginny said with a bright smile. Hermione then looked at her oddly.

"Well where talking here about Harry", Hermione said once again.

Harry looked at her at the mention of his name, he hadn't been paying attention, thinking about the best way to get Ginny alone. Even though if he did manage to do that he didn't know what they'll do since there not together no mores.

"Well that's not knew", Ginny answered.

Hermione nodded. "Well yeah, he's moving to godric tomorrow, right Harry".

Harry nodded.

"Is it safe?" asked Ron after a moment of silence.

"Um yeah, why shouldn't it", asked Harry

"Well doesn't Voldy already know where Godric Hollow is and when he finds out your staying there well won't he go after you", Ron said.

"Oh don't be stupid, Ronald. Of course the Order thought about that I'm sure Harry here thought about it. Let me guess you guys are going to put enchantments around your place. Right Harry", Hermione said.

Harry nodded then said, "Actually um were thinking of putting the same enchantment my parents use".

They all stood silence till Ron asked in a low voice so no one else but, them could here, "Whose going to be the secret keeper".

"I already thought about that and Lupin told me he could be it", Harry whispered,

"Oh", Ron answered.

Hermione looked at Harry then, she opened her mouth as to say something but, then closed it, Harry noticed.

"Do you think its a good idea for Lupin to be it", Ron said.

"Yeah of course it is, Lupin will never do anything to betray me", Harry said.

"Well yeah, i know that but-- I was kind off hoping to be the secret keeper", Ron said quietly.

Harry looked at Ron and saw that Ron looked somewhat confident.

"You think I haven't thought about that, but, its going to be a bit obvious i'll pick you Ron since your my best mate an all, And Voldemort will guess that". Harry said.

"So you pick Lupin", Ron said.

"He offer",

"Well I'm offering my self to", Ron said.

"Well I can't risk you guys getting hurt", Harry said pointing to Ron and Hermione.

"He is right, Ron Voldemort will guess you and I are probably safe keepers so he will go after us", Hermione said.

"So what you think that if Voldemort goes after me i won't be able to keep the secret," Ron said sounding hurt.

"Well yeah we think something like that!", Hermione sarcastically.

"I would never betray Harry, I would rather DIE!", Ron answered angrily.

"Its a joke Ron, we all know that! You seem to have prove your loyalty already!", Hermione said know sounding annoyed.

Ron glared at her he was about to say something but, seem to think better of it so instead he asked Harry, "So when are we leaving?".

Harry looked at him blankly.

"You know me and Hermione, when are we moving into Godric with you?"

"Are you serious", Harry asked.

"Well, why not Harry i been wanting to tell you but, I was just waiting for Ron to get here. In case you forgotten we told you back in Dumbledore's funeral that we're not leaving you alone in this we know as much as you do and we want to help", Hermione said.

"Yeah mate, think about it, it'll be better for you . You won't have to be alone plus there's no school next year. you heard that there's closing down Hogwarts, right?", Ron said.

Harry sat there silent he had not forgotten about that but, he had chosen to ignore it. He kind of thought that his friends were offering help because they pity him but, he threw that thought right away.

There not suppose to help me out, I can't risk them getting hurt too, Harry thought.

"I don't know you guys. Will Mrs. Weasley approve and let me think about it for a while", Harry said.

Ron and Hermione nodded in agreement.

"How come you never told me about this!", Ginny finally said looking at the trio sounding a bit hurt.

Harry turn to look at Ginny he had forgotten she was sitting there.

"Well um uh", Harry said stuttering.

The thing was that he had completely forgotten about telling her. Since they broke up. And he wanted to distance himself from her so yeah he kind off thought that it wouldn't matter or maybe he thought that Ron or Hermione will tell her.

"Well?", Ginny demanded to know.

"You thought you couldn't trust me or what!"

"No its not that I-I just forgot... but,I though Hermione or Ron would have told you", Harry said.

Ginny then turn to look at Ron and Hermione.

"Well Ginny I was going to tell you but, well I didn't know if you knew or well if Harry here would approve", Hermione said turning to look from Ginny to Harry.

_Thanks for the help_, Harry thought sarcastically.

Ginny looked at them for a moment then she stood up and said, "You know what forget it, You are the Golden trio for a reason right. Always doing your little planning and stuff".

And then she left.

Hermione was about to call her out but, Ron got her and said. "Better not mess with her when shes mad".

"Lets just wait for her to cool down, He continue saying.

Harry sat there he half wanted to run to her and stop her. He had wanted her to stay here with them, have fun. He had wanted this to be a night of celebration not misunderstandings.

After a minute or so, Harry noticed that couples were starting to stand up to dance. The bride and groom being the first.

"Maybe I should go get her, explain you know?", Harry said getting up.

"Yeah, I guess, " Ron said shrugging.

Harry nodded and turn to walk toward the direction Ginny hadheaded.

_Okay so how do I explain, _Harry thought as he walk. He then suddenly stopped in shock when he turn to look at Ginny.

* * *

**A/N: So what did you guys think. PLease Review I need encouragement you know, lol. Anywayz sorry for the long wait but, well here its is.**


	5. Misguided

**A/N: Sorry for the wait anyways here's next chapter, hope you all like it. I know I said I was going to do only Ginny's POV but, there's a bit of Harry again.**

**Chapter 5: Misguided**

**

* * *

_5 minutes before Harry went to look for Ginny, this is whatshe was doing:_

* * *

**Ginny sat in an empty table, her mom had asked her what was wrong she saw her face . She had insisted that nothing was wrong, Mrs. Weasley looked at her with a worry impression but, it didn't get Ginny to tell her what was wrong. Mr. Weasley had then asked Mrs. Weasley out to dance leaving Ginny alone in their table. 

She looked at the 8 empty seats around her, all that were seating int hem were now dancing along with her parents who had decided to join the dance last.

Ginny felt devastated, _I can't believe he didn't tell me_, She thought angrily.

_I would have told him, But No. He decides to 'forget' to mention it to me. That is seriously one of the stupidest excuses ever how could he possiably for get something like that!_

She took a deep breath trying to calm her self down but, it only turn her anger in to sorrow. _I feel like he lied to me._

She closed her eyes willing her self not to cry and when she open them she was taken aback to see a ceratin ex-boyfriend there, smiling sheepishly.

"Dean, what are you doing here", She said surprised.

Dean grin then said, "Uh my mom, knows Fleur somehow? don't ask me how cause I don't know. And well you did mention to me the wedding through out the school year when we were you know going out".

Ginny nodded she remember mention it the wedding to him a couple of times mustly to complain about Fleur.

"So hows life so far?", Dean asked while seating down next to her.

_I'm seating here all alone! get a clue stupid!_, Ginny wanted to say. But instead she said, " It's been alright I guess".

"Yeah that's good", he said.

There was an awkward silence for a minute or so, Dean kept grinning. So Ginny smile back so she won't look rude.

"I heard you an Harry broke up, is it true?", Dean finally said.

Ginny nodded.

"Well then since we're seating here doing nothing you want to dance?", Dean asked gesturing to the dance floor.

Ginny thought about it for a second. There's nothing to lose she finally concluded and agreed to go.

Dean gave her his hand and Ginny took it laughing.

She moved her head slightly and notice someone with the corner of her eyes she turned to look who it was. There stood Harry with stunned look in his face. For a moment Ginny hesitated as to what to do.

Dean turn to look to see what had caused her uneasiness and saw that Harry was standing a couple of feet in back of him. He stiffened at his presence, Not knowing what to do he waved at him awkwardly they are friends after all.

Ginny stood there trying to read Harry face. He seem shock at first there was a hint of a hurt and anger but, nothing more. Harry instead of waving to Dean he only nodded toward him then with a last glimpse of Ginny turn around and walked back, to his friends.

"Come on lets go", Dean said.

Even though Ginny didn't feel like dancing anymore she agreed to. What else is she suppose to do.

* * *

Harry headed back to his table. Feeling somewhat furious and hurt, or Jealous he didn't want to recognize what he was feeling as that. But he was familiar with it. 

He sat down trying not to look at his friends faces so they won't interrogated him. He knew is was a useless attempt but it was worth a shot.

"What happend, what did she say?", asked Ron clueless.

"Didn't tell her anything".

"But why", Hermione asked concern.

Harry just pointed behind him to the dance floor.

Both Ron and Hermione turn to look and found Ginny dancing with Dean.

"What is he doing here?", Ron asked angrily.

"Don't know, maybe Ginny invited him", Harry said sulkily.

"Oh Harry don't worry about it there just friends", Hermione said.

"I'm not worry! I don't even care she could dance with who ever she wants just like I can dance with who ever I want!", Harry said.

Hermione looked at him with concern but, didn't say anything more.

"Ey h'arry!", some girl said from behind Harry while tapping his shoulder.

Harry turn to look who it was and saw standing there Fleur's little sister. She was smiling brightly at Harry. Next to her was a girl about 15 who looked a bit like her. Maybe its her cousin Harry assume.

"Hey Gabriella, right?", Harry said.

She smiled even more brightly while nodding.

"I jussed came to say ello",

Harry nodded and gave her a weak smile.

"You having fun", She asked trying to make conversation. Not_ really, Harry thought_ but, instead he just nodded again.

Then Gabriella turn to look at the table, she smiled brightly to Ron and Hermione. Ron being the only one who return the smile.

"Ey Ron! that is your name right.

Ron nodded happily apparently delighted that she remember, Hermione only scowled.

"Well, anywayz this is my cousin Victoria", She said excitingly.

Victoria smiled at all of them.

Gabriella then turn to look at Harry again.

"Harry will you mind if me and my cousin could dance with you and your friend,", She said nervously.

Harry wasn't expecting this. She stared at her and notice that she look about 13 or 14. He was going to say NO but, found it kind of rude. But he couldn't see himself dancing with her. _She's 13! Why the Hell would i dance with her! She maybe a half veela but-- people are going to think I'm a child molester or something, _Harry thought.

When Harry didn't answer right away Gabriella asked him again assuming he didn't understand her.

"Ok but, only one dance cause I'm not feeling so good", Harry.

She smiled brightly and then turn to Ron to hear his answer.

Ron was opening his mouth to say something but, Hermione bit him to it.

"Sorry girls but, me and Ron were planning to dance right know!", Hermione said with a cold voice.

Ron looked at Hermione then he grin and nodded in agreement to what Hermione said.

'But surely you can dance one dance with Victoria I'm sure your girlfriend wouldn't mind", She said with a pleading voice.

"Well she isn't really my girlfriend but-"

"Its ok Ron you can dance with her", Hermione said annoyed.

"Ok then lets go!", Gabriella said grabbing Harry by the hand.

Harry and Ron walked behind the two girls.

"She isn't ugly but, I still prefer Hermione. Lets get that clear", Ron said in a whisper.

Harry laughed.

A new song began and Harry paired up with Fleur's little sister and Ron with her cousin.

Harry looked to the sides to see if Ginny was near by. She was closer then he thought. She was few feet away but, she hadn't notice Harry.

"Hey Harry nice gal", Fred said next to him he was dancing with Angelina and George was dancing with some girl Harry didn't recognize.

"Same to you Ron!", George shouted out through the music.

Harry turn to look at Ginny again trying to see if she heard but, apparently the music drowned out there voices.

He decided to just keep looking with the corner of his eye. That's when he notice Dean turn and point to him he didn't turn around, didn't want to make it obvious that he was looking at them.

But Gabriella who had been trying to see what Harry was looking at, notice Dean pointing at Harry.

"Hey Harry that guy is pointing at you do you know him?", Harry having no choice turn to see Dean and Ginny looking at him.

For a second he and Ginny stared at each other. But then Dean said something that caught Harry's attention.

Dean who had gotten closer to him while leading Ginny said, "Hey Harry new girlfriend?".

"Just a friend", Harry said.

He could have sworn he heard a sigh of relief escape from Ginny but, when he turn to look at her she was looking around as if she wasn't even paying attention to what was going on.

* * *

A/N: Ok I know this chapter is maybe kind off weird, no big thing really happen but, next chapter will be better. Ok anywayz please review! 


	6. Emotion

A/N. Whoa how long has it been since i wrote a month I guess, lol so sorry for the wait anyways heres a bit.

* * *

Chapter 6

The song that was promised for Gabrielle soon ended, Ginny saw the disappointment in her face but, ignore it not really understanding it. Harry grabbed Gabrielle by the hand and led her out of the dance floor, Ron following with a girl._ I wonder if Hermione knows about Ron's new little friend, _she thought.

"Hey where we going?", Ginny said when Dean grabbed her by the hand too and started to lead her toward Ron and his best friend.

"I think we should hang out with Harry and Ron for know, you know be around more friends and stuff", Dean said casually.

"I don't think that's such a good idea", Ginny said.

"Why?"

Ginny hesitated she didn't know if she should tell Dean of the little issue she is recently having with Harry. _I know they're 'friends' but_,_ What if Harry doesn't want him there and does something. _

"No reason I guess", Ginny finally said

Dean looked at her suspiciously but, only shrugged off any thought he was thinking.

Ginny and Dean both reach the previous table that she had been sitting. The only difference know was that Gabrielle and her cousin had decided to join the trio to Hermione's disappointment.

"Hey Ginny!", Hermione exclaimed when she saw her please to see her again.

Ginny only gave her a weak smile.

"Hey you guys mind if we join you we don't fancy been all alone", Dean said happily.

"Oh of course we don't mind", Hermione said brightly.

Both Dean and Ginny sat down.

"So what exactly are you doing here?", Ron asked rudely.

Dean looked at him weirdly but gave him the same answer he had giving Ginny.

"Did you guys get back together", Hermione asked carefully with a quick glance at Harry.

Dean shook his head, disappointment clearly visible.

Dean trying to get the subject of him and Ginny out of the way asked Harry, " So why did you and Ginny break up?".

Ginny looked at Dean dangerously but, he only shrugged with a grin in his face.

Harry stood quiet deciding to ignore the question, what's the point in answering it.

But apparently Dean wasn't the only one interested in that subject.

"I didn't know you two were together, Why did you break up". Gabrielle asked in her French accent.

Harry knowing that he couldn't avoid the answer twice gave the first excuse as an explanation the came up in his mind

"We just didn't click, I guess".

"Is that right, well it was you who broke up with her or was it the other way around", asked Dean with little effort to hide the curiosity in his voice.

"Dean why do you care?", Ginny asked.

"Just wondering".

"Well don't!", Ginny said.

"Fine whatever", Dean said getting annoy.

Harry didn't like the tone he was using on Ginny but, stood silent not saying anything.

"Look Dean don't use that tone on me, ok", Ginny said calmly.

"I'm not using any tone!", Dean said angrily.

"Your doing it right know!"

"I could talk however I want".

"Leave or shut up Dean", Harry said.

"You stay out of this", Dean said losing his temper.

Harry clenched his fist and stood half up ready to jump on Dean but, Hermione sat him back down.

"Harry calm down, you too Dean", Hermione said. Gesturing to Dean who had stood up when he saw Harry do so.

Harry locked his eyes with Dean, Ginny could see the anger in them.

"You stay out of this too!", Dean said enraged pointing to Hermione.

"Don't talk to her ---", Ron was interrupted by Hermione who told him to be quiet.

"Its no point to get in a fight over this", Hermione said.

"Well I'm not going to let him talk to you like that, "Ron said.

Dean stood up and started to say something but, Ginny grabbed his hand and let him out of there.

* * *

A/N Hope you liked the story for those who read anyways Review:) 


End file.
